Taking over the world
by Trickster707
Summary: Ok this is my first try to write so take it easy on me! It's a post movie oneshot, just Lash and a fellow inmate meeting and having a conversation. I am not very good at summaries!


**Taking over the world**

Lash was being dragged into super-prison along with Speed, Penny, Royal Pain and that weird guy Stitches or something!!!

They put him in a cell Speed right next to him, the cells were just like the detention room at Sky High, and they couldn't use their powers.

He was locked in the cell and left alone to wallow in his own self pity!! He was sitting on his bed head hung low.

"So what are you in for?" he heard a feminine voice from across his cell.

His head snapped up and he saw that across from him in a cell exactly like his was a hot girl about the same age as him with black hair and a pretty good body and beautiful face.

"Hey, moron I asked you a question!!" She yelled again.

"What bit you in the ass and made you so bitchy?" he asked her smirking.

"My daddy tried but he ended up being roasted!" she answered him smirking back.

"So I guess you are in for murder?"

"Nope you guessed wrong!!"

"Well then what?"

"Triple homicide!"

"Who were the lucky blocks?"

"Mummy, Daddy, and a dear uncle!"

"Why?"

"They wanted to do something really bad to someone I really cared about!"

"Who?"

"None of your damn business!!!"

"So, did they do it?"

"Nope I fried their asses before they got the chance, but my dear aunty got away spilled the bins and they believed her over me so hear I am!!"

"You said you fried em, you a pyro?"

"Nope, I create and control electricity!"

"That's a cool power, I can stretch every part of my body!"

"_Every part of your body?" _she asked him smirking!!

"Yep _every part_!!" he smirked back "Not that I need it!!"

"I'm sure you don't! So are you going to answer the question?"

"Well I kinda tried to take over my school along with some others!!"

She started laughing hysterically rolling around the ground holding her sides.

When she finally stopped laughing about 3 minutes later she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked him

"Why did you tried to take over the school, to have P.E. and break instead of lessons??" she asked between giggles.

He frowned offended and answered her.

"No actually we had a weapon that turned all the heroes in babies and we planed on raising them again as villains!!"

She started cracking up again!!!

"Seriously??? Babies??? OMG that is just too good!!!"

"WTF what the hell is so funny? It's actually a good plan!!"

She laughed harder!! She was now full force crying and holding her sides from the pain from laughing too much!!!

She tried calming herself down in order to explain to him why it was so damn funny!

"So basically it was a plan to take over the world?" she asked trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah you could say that!"

She almost started laughing again but she held back.

"Have you ever noticed that villains that try to take over the world always end up in cells?"

"Not all of them, some actually manage to get away, for some period of time."

"Do you know why?"

"No but I guess you will enlighten me!!" he told her frowning again.

"Well its just stupid to try and take over the world, first because to take over the world you need to start from somewhere and all of the brainless villains broadcast their plan all over the world and before they make a move every freaking hero of the planet is on their asses!"

"What if someone decided not to broadcast it?" he asked now genuinely curious on what she had to say!!

"Well think about it, even if you don't broadcast it all over the planet in order to take over the world you need to have ultimate power and in order to have ultimate power you need the ultimate weapon and in order to get the ultimate weapon you need an army to go against the one who has the ultimate weapon and in order to have an army you need to have either a really scary power to force them to join you or spend a lot of time recruiting soldiers, for the first to happen you need to be extremely lucky (witch barely happens with villains), and for the second to happen you need to have countless time and luck (witch barely happens with villains again) so you can hope that no hero will figure your plan out, so in the end, taking over the world is simply impossible!!!"

Lash was starring at her opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water!!!

Then he started laughing and she joined him!!!

"Yeah if you put it that way I guess taking over the world is impossible!! So I guess I am in the category of "idiots who thought they could do it" huh?"

"Well if you were the one who thought of the plan then yes!"

"Well I didn't, were does that put me?"

"Oh you didn't….. Well I guess that puts you in the category "I was stupid enough to destroy my life in order to help some moron to try and take over the world without me having any benefit!!"

"Yeah I am stupid I get that now!"

"Well buddy its kind of too late now!"

"Hey does that make me stupid too?" asked Speed from the next cell.

"No man THAT doesn't make you stupid, you were stupid way before this happened!!"

She giggled and looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"You know what Stretchy I like you, you are funny."

"Hey if you like him you've got to like me too!!" Speed said.

"He a friend of yours?"

"I thought you would have guessed!"

"Yeah I guess I did, dump always needs his dumper!!"

"Hey, are you calling me dump?" Speed asked.

"No, I am calling you dumper."

She and Lash laughed while Speed frowned.

"Hey I didn't catch your name." Lash told her.

"Neither did I." she answered

"Well I am Lash Livingston and the dumper is Speed Jones."

"Nice names, I'm Crystal Rogers also known as Spark."

"Nice to meet you Sparky."

"Nice to meet you too Stretchy!"


End file.
